Ichigo Kurosaki
|image= |conflict=Tōjū Campaign |date= |place= |result= |side1=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Tōshirō Hitsugaya |side2=*Hollow Tōjū |forces1= |forces2= |casual1= |casual2= }} Ichigo Kurosaki & Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Hollow Tōjū is a fight taking place in the Tōjū Campaign. It focuses upon the conflict between Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya against a unique Tōjū which merged with a Hollow. Prologue In Karakura Town, a red light emanates from the sky, crashing down in a nearby construction site. Several workers are alerted to the loud noise, but dismiss it as being due to their vivid imaginations. However, in a cordoned off section of the site, a clothed figure emerges from the rubble, panting heavily. Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki is staring off into the sky, but is interrupted by the likes of Keigo Asano, who asks him whether he sensed something spiritual taking place. Bleach anime, Episode 257 Ichigo notes that he is joking, and taunts back that it is possible. Keigo immediately starts bawling about invisible objects, and runs off quickly into the distance, leaving Ichigo confused. A klaxon alarm blares, as the figure wanders through Karakura Town, wielding a sword. He stops as a truck drives past, and notices Ichigo Kurosaki standing before him. Ichigo states that his assumption was correct, as the figure comments that he tracked him down, charging at Ichigo. The Real World Arrival As Ichigo clashes with the figure, he notices that he is bleeding heavily from his right shoulder. When the figure moves in for another attack, Ichigo grabs his weapon, simultaneously pointing Zangetsu at his throat. He asks the being what he is, to which the figure asks where his master is. Ichigo is surprised at this, realizing that he is a Zanpakutō. Tōshirō Hitsugaya comes on the scene, as the Zanpakutō attempts to flee from them. He however is unable to stop him from leaving, as Ichigo asks what he means. Ichigo states that he thought the conflict was already resolved, but Hitsugaya says that his role was to inform him of the situation. At the Urahara Shop, Kisuke Urahara asks the young captain whether repairs have already begun, to which he says that a new problem has resurfaced. Ririn comments that she heard Muramasa was betrayed by his master, sympathizing with his plight. However, Kurodo reaffirms that the damage he caused to Soul Society would take a long time to repair. Ichigo is surprised at the mention of the Tōjū, to which Hitsugaya states they are Zanpakutō which have lost their Shinigami masters. He states that they cannot be allowed to run rampant any longer, and that they have already started to appear in the Real World. Kisuke comments upon the dangerous situation they are in, as Hitsugaya states that that is all they know as of the current time, which Ichigo states isn't very helpful, as they have no idea how many Tōjūexist. However, before they can continue, their conversation is interrupted by an argument between Haineko and Ririn, which Rangiku tries unsuccessfully to break up. As they enter the main room, Hitsugaya tells her never to follow him, as Rangiku states that they arrived because Haineko desired to see the real world. He berates his lieutenant, as Haineko shows postcard pictures of the two of them to Kisuke and Ichigo. As Haineko attempts to sway Ichigo into looking at the pictures, Hitsugaya loses his cool, shouting at the two of them. Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Kyōraku and Ukitake are playing a card game. Kyōraku wonders how many Tōjū are present in Seireitei, as Ukitake speculates that there should be numbers equating the casualties lost in battle. Ukitake states that they incorrectly assumed that their Zanpakutō returned back to their swords, as Sōgyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyōkotsu play next to them. Ukitake says that they cannot ignore the Tōjū as a serious threat, as Katen Kyōkotsu assumes victory in the game. As the game concludes, Sōgyo no Kotowari orders Ukitake to draw for them. As they continually ask him to draw, Katen Kyōkotsu starts painting Kyōraku's face. They both come to the conclusion that their Zanpakutō are better suited to their swords, much to the surprise of the spirits, who proceed to attack them. Meanwhile, in the destroyed sections, Rukia comments upon the strangeness of walking side-by-side with her Zanpakutō spirit. Sode no Shirayuki agrees, as Rukia states that she thought it was all over back then. She inquires what her master means, prompting Rukia to recall when Senbonzakura handed her back Sode no Shirayuki's broken katana. Rukia reveals that she felt suffocated when she saw her broken form, as Sode no Shirayuki apologizes for her master's suffering. She states that Captain Kurotsuchi was able to reverse the damage, as they were able to successfully regenerate her previously destroyed form. Rukia comments that she was suspicious of Mayuri's methods, but is eternally grateful for him saving her. The Metamorphosis As they continue to walk through Seireitei, they start to laugh together. Back in Karakura Town, as the traffic begins to pile up, the lost Tōjū still calls for its master in a dark alleyway. He resolves himself to find his master, as enormous reiatsu ripples throughout the area, shocking him. He turns around, noticing the presence of a large Hollow, which proceeds to attack him. As the Tōjū flees from the Hollow, it releases its sucker-like tongue, proceeding to consume him forthwith, his sword clattering to the ground. On top of the Karakura Bridge, Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru momentarily sense the presence of a Tōjū. He wonders what transpired, as Hyōrinmaru asks his master whether he should bring Haineko and the others. Hitsugaya tells him not to, as they would only cause them more trouble than good. Back at Orihime's apartment, she comments upon the cuteness of Haineko's Gigai outfit. Orihime asks Rangiku how the Shinigami managed to free the Zanpakutō from their brainwashing, as she begins to explain it to her. Hyōrinmaru explains to Hitsugaya that the bond between a Shinigami and a Zanpakutō is realized once the Shinigami calls out its name, allowing them to resonate and fight together. Nanao Ise explains to Kyōraku that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was able to reverse-engineer this concept in order to bring them back to normal, as Mayuri states that all released Zanpakutō were unstable in that regard, and all he merely had to do was stabilize them. Tobiume reveals this to her Shinigami, as she explains that Muramasa exploited the doubt within their hearts, causing them to lose control. Kyōraku states that he understood Mayuri's methodology, as Nanao stifled a laugh. He asks her what is so funny, as his face is strewn with ink marks. Ukitake appears before her with his Zanpakutō, asking whether the Tōjū could be regenerated in the same fashion as their Zanpakutō. Kyōraku tasks his lieutenant with going to the S.R.D.I in order to research this on his behalf. He reminds her to take candy with her, as she pleads with Mayuri to take on this investigation, which he believes to be uninteresting. He states that, although he was able to do it to the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, doing the same to the Tōjū would not interest him at all. Nanao tries to plead her case once more, but Mayuri directs her to the door. Nemu apologizes to her, stating that he isn't feeling well. As Mayuri opens the candy box, he states that it can't be helped. Sode no Shirayuki feels sympathy towards Muramasa, stating that any Zanpakutō could become like he did. She believes that the incident involving Muramasa taught everyone that they must be wary of such events occurring. Battle As Orihime joins Rangiku and Haineko in their photo shoot, dark clouds begin to roll in, blanketing the sky of Karakura Town. Rangiku states that Orihime is very knowledgeable in regards to fashion shoots. However, she stops in her tracks suddenly, prompting Orihime to ask what is wrong. Rangiku states that she can sense a Tōjū's reiatsu nearby, as Haineko is surprised that she was looking for it the whole time. She states that she still has to uphold her obligations as a lieutenant, as Rangiku comments that its reiatsu is different. Haineko asks what she means, as Rangiku states that she is unsure, as a lot of the information concerning the Tōjūis still unknown. She asks Haineko how she feels about the Tōjū, prompting her to reveal her sympathy for them. As it begins to rain, Rangiku states that they should hurry. Meanwhile, Ichigo moves out, as the three come across a deserted construction site. Rangiku senses his reiatsu again, stating that he is nearby, sensing that it feels like a Tōjū's reiatsu, but something is unusual about it. Haineko points to the construction site, motioning towards a figure standing upon a metal plank. Ichigo observes this, wondering whether that is a Hollow. Rangiku tells Orihime to stand back, as she prepares to use her Gigai. However, the Tōjū slashes at the wiring hoisting the planks into the air, as Haineko pushes Rangiku away, causing her to lose her Gikon. As they run in the wake of the collapsing planks, they are overcome by the multitude of falling objects, immersing themselves in clouds of dust. However, Orihime saves them via the use of her Santen Kesshun, asking whether they were injured. They both comment that they are fine, as the Tōjū appears before the group. They realize that he has the features of a Hollow, as Rangiku comments that she cannot assist them in her current form. Haineko states that she will fight on her masters behalf, as the Tōjū catches her by surprise, pinning her to the wall. The Tōjū screams at her, asking Haineko to bring his master back, prompting her to wonder what he is talking about. The Tōjū repeats his question, preparing to cut down Haineko. However, Ichigo intervenes, injuring the Tōjū and rescuing Haineko in the process, surprising Rangiku and Orihime. He questions what the being is, as it flees to the upper structure. He hands Haineko back to Rangiku, proceeding to pursue the Hollow Tōjū. As Ichigo scales the structure, he is surprised to see the Tōjū deploying debris from above him. He cuts away the metal planks with his sword, charging at the Tōjū. He clashes with the Tōjū, eventually forcing it out from the construction area. As the Tōjū turns around, Ichigo appears behind him, much to its surprise. While they stand upon the crane, Ichigo tells him that he cannot evade his movements, telling him to finish things here. Zangetsu appears before Ichigo, informing him that this is the Zanpakutō they fought earlier, much to Ichigo's surprise. He comments that it looks completely different, prompting Zangetsu to speculate that it merged with another being. Ichigo agrees with his observation, as the Tōjū charges at him. However, Ichigo swings his sword in an upward motion; knocking the Tōjū's Zanpakutō out of his grasp, with it crashing to the ground below. Ichigo apologizes, stating that he has no other option but to kill him, and prepares to fire off a '''Getsuga Tenshō '''at the Tōjū. However, it retaliates, charging up a Cero within its mouth, firing it point blank at a surprised Ichigo. He takes the attack head-on, as Ichigo comments upon the raw strength the Tōjū possesses. However, Hitsugaya intervenes in their fight, releasing his Shikai. Hyōrinmaru strikes its blade at the Tōjū, promptly encasing it in ice. Aftermath References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only